The present technology relates generally to the use of a diode laser fiber array for laser powder bed fusion additive manufacturing, for example Direct Metal Laser Melting (DMLM), for use in the fabrication or repair of components, more particularly components of a gas turbine engine.
Additive manufacturing is a known technology that enables the “3D-printing” of components of various materials including metals, ceramics and plastics. In additive manufacturing, a part is built in a layer-by-layer manner by leveling metal powder and selectively fusing the powder within a layer using a high-power laser or electron beam. After each layer, more powder is added and the laser patterns the next layer, simultaneously fusing it to the prior layers to fabricate a complete component buried in a powder bed. Additive manufacturing systems and processes are used to fabricate precision three-dimensional components from a digital model.
In making a build in current powder bed systems, the laser beam or electron beam is used to scan a layer of powder to sinter and melt the desired pattern in the layers of the powder bed. The typical scanning time for such systems per layer is in the range of 70-100 seconds. For some applications, the build can require days of processing time. One application of DMLM is in the fabrication and repair of airfoils for gas turbine engines for aircraft. The geometries of the airfoils are difficult to form using conventional casting technologies, thus fabrication of the airfoils using a DMLM process or an electron-beam melting process has been proposed. With the layers built upon one another and joined to one another cross-section by cross-section, an airfoil or portion thereof, such as for a repair, with the required geometries, may be produced. The airfoil may require post-processing to provide desired structural characteristics.
Another problem of laser scanning Direct Metal Laser Melting (DMLM) systems is rapid cooling rates that can lead to cracking of certain alloys during the additive manufacturing build process. Rapid cooling rates also present difficulties in obtaining desirable grain morphology, pattern and size, for example equiaxed or columnar grains, grain growth that is normal to the layer surface.